


Taking care

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Hypothetical after battle with Undertaker.Prompt: Bandaging each other's wounds





	Taking care

“Stop that and go to bed, I'm fine".

“You're hurt, darling. Wait I will tie it up for you".

“Don't move, you need rest".

Grell Sutcliff smiled lazily. The academy's hospital wing was completely alone except for the two of them.

“I'm exhausted, darling. I've never felt this tired in my life".

“Then rest". William T. Spears sighed, leaning over to press a kiss on his forehead. “You need rest".

“You... too". Yawning and sinking his head back into the pillow, Grell Sutcliff blinked heavily. “Are your wounds properly bandaged then? Let me check again before..."

Grell raised one arm trying to hold William by his tie but the supervisor shook his head and stepped back.

“That's... not fair" the redhead yawned. “I let you cover my wounds. Why don't you let me..."

_Damn the deserter._

_At least his wounds weren't as serious as the ones that still bleeded in the redhead's body._

“You have tied my arm bandages like ten times already".

“I... just want to make sure..." William T. Spears sighed as the redhead fell asleep mid sentence, bending over to kiss his pale forehead again. The blood loss made him look younger and fragile.

“Honestly..." He couldn't help but frown at the turn of events.

_Undertaker's scythe was still as deadly as the first day._

The extent of his injuries weren't as bad as Grell's but the redhead insisted in dressing his wounds and he returned the favor as best as he could.

“Is Grell finally _asleep_? Dr. Robert Lorens asked, coming to stand at Grell's bedside.

“Yes. I am sorry for sending you away, doctor. Grell insisted in dressing my wounds by himself and expected me to do the same to him".

“You did a good job, lad. No worries". Sighing heavily, the doctor glanced at his clipboard. “He will need a couple of weeks of rest. Scythe wounds can't be healed with our regenerative abilities. Gladly your wounds aren't as bad as his".

“He will not be happy once he wakes up. Specially if it leaves a scar" William sighed heavily and Dr Robert chuckled.

“There's nothing he can do about it but seek for revenge".

_A battle that William feared that the redhead wouldn't win._


End file.
